The Crow Goddess Visits the Afterlife
by oo0random0oo
Summary: The Morrigan visits afterlife with the "dead" crows just to bring evil in the land... Rated T for safety.
1. First Chapter

_**First Chapter- The Night of the Morrigan**_

"_Good evening to all of you! This is Yui speaking let's rock and roll!"_

The Girl DeMo are performing "_My Soul, Your Beats!"_ upstage. The audience was cheering out loud as expected. Yurippe was at her usual spot with a girl waiting for Yurippe's command to turn the machine on.

Then the concert was on its climax with the audience getting crazy with the music. Yurippe turned around to face the girl.

"_Turn it on now."_

Confetti of meal tickets suddenly burst out. Kanade admired the show on her place. Beside her, Otonashi was astonished by the event. Then Hinata ran towards them, his fear and panic showing.

"I saw monsters on my way here!" Hinata exclaimed. "I swear I'm saying the truth! The students must evacuate as soon as possible!"

"What kind of monsters?" Otonashi asked. "Are they giants or something with wings and fangs?"

Otonashi's imaginations were working again.

"No, but it's very near to that already… It flies and has many crows that follow it," explained Hinata.

Silence ensued.

"Guard: Hand Sonic, version 5," Angel said nonchalantly. "It's the Morrigan and its pets."

"You mean the Crow Goddess?" asked Otonashi, bewildered. "I-Impossible! She's only a myth, isn't she?"

"She is real. The Morrigan isn't a goddess but a foe. People respect her in ancient times because she forced them to do that. It is cruel and vicious especially when its minions are around…" Angel whispered seriously.

"Even on afterlife?" Hinata asked.

"She can go wherever she wants to go because she is invincible with the combinations of her sisters."

Yurippe approached them, curious of the commotion.

"Are all of you alright?" she asked. "Hinata you look sick to the bones. Otonashi, why are you so ashen-faced? Kanade are they alright? You are the only one who is okay."

Before the three could reply, a black figure flew into the room with a flock of crows.

* * *

><p>Author's Note: I was inspired by the Morrigan in Michael Scott's <em>Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel. <em>She was wicked there so I thought it would be good for her to visit the afterlife. Hahaha. Please review!


	2. Second Chapter

**Morrigan's POV (Point of View):**

_I was eager to find my minions alone. I will try raising them back to life to subjugate this world of new technologies. But first, I should conquer the world of the dead alone. With that power, I can be a powerful necromancer that will raise the land to my pets. I knew their weakness, they are flawed when attacked individually but invincible when in number. But I did try not to show this to my enemies especially Anubis. I really wanted his own minions even Osiris. I needed an ally to help me conquer it even if I will be playing a dangerous game. It will be worth my try. I hope I would not fail this time…_

**BACK TO THE GIRLS DeMo CONCERT:**

The crowd didn't seem to mind the large figure hovering above them. Yui was performing her best concert ever to even mind the screeching of the fowls that was drowned by her voice and the music. Then a girl from the audience happened to be thirsty. She left her place and went over to a bench to drink when she accidentally looked up the ceiling. She froze at first and dropped the bottle, emptying all of its contents to the bare floor. Then she screamed. Everyone looked at her. All of the people inside including Yurippe followed where the girl is staring. They were speechless at first with the sight of the huge crows. One bird is doubled the size of an ordinary one with a beak so sharp like a sword.

"Are we too late?" whispered Naoi to Otonashi when he had gathered all of them to make the concert a void.

"Of course not," Otonashi whispered back. "They can run, can't they?"  
>Almost immediately the panic and fear rose with a mix of the commotion as the students struggled to go outside the building.<p>

"That sure does not look good," Yurippe whispered under her breath. "What is it?"

"It is the Morrigan and her pets."

"Is it something we should be afraid of?" asked a student passing by.

"Affirmative."

The student ran screaming in fright.

Kanade took the advantage of the almost empty covered court. She spread her wings and raised her weapon up with her hand and lunged at the horrendous creature. One of it Dire-Crows swooped down at her talons out with its beak fighting with the weapon.

"Guard: Distortion."

The crow screeched in horror as it clawed into an invisible barrier.


	3. Third Chapter

An hour earlier:

"_You were right about things, Kanade." said Otonashi. "This kind of life- if you call it life- is a pathway to our inner peace, right? How about the wrongdoings we had done in this place, would it lead us to an irrevocable peace?"_

_Kanade looked at the green fields. She nodded._

"_As long as you are willing to give up your mistakes here in this world then you are free to disappear," she replied._

"_I would miss everything on this land. The challenges and adventures I had with my friends and of course, the most disciplined student in this school. I would miss Yurippe and her strict leadership. I will miss ever second of my days here."_

"_You wouldn't."_

_Otonashi raised his eyebrows curiously at the girl._

"_What do you mean you wouldn't?"_

"_It depends," she replied mysteriously._

_Otonashi shook his head. He shouldn't be this sad and gloomy. It's just that the word 'miss' is stuck to his memory._

_Kanade stood up and walked at some paces then stopped._

"_What are you waiting for? Its lunch!" she insisted._

_Otonashi stood up and smiled. He forgot about lunch._

Right now:

Many of the giant crows swooped down on Angel forming a flock of a dangerous weapon. Kanade fell back to land and continued fighting the monsters.

"Are you ?" their mistress asked her, her voice surprisingly soft.

Kanade nodded in agreement.

"Do you know me little angel?" the huge woman continued.

Kanade hesitated at first then nodded without looking at the creature. The Morrigan smirked, accidentally flashing her pointed teeth.

"I suppose you knew my sisters?" she started again.

Kanade nodded reluctantly, like she was ashamed.

"Are you here to gloat and embarrass me, Morrigan?" Angel replied finally.

Morrigan laughed hoarsely. She shook her head.

"Macha and Badb wanted to see you personally but I think the family reunion would wait," she said.

Yurippe and the others turned to Kanade, shocked.

"What does she mean about the family reunion? Are you related?" Fujimaki asked startled.

"Yes, though I am their niece in a complicated form," she replied. "It was a map of bloodlines but we were friends once but…"

Her voice lingered softly as she recalled her long forgotten memory.

_It was midsummer in the real world somewhere part of America. Kanade walked among the long stalks of grass waiting to be chopped off. She was young then, meek and innocent of the world revolving around her. Then a woman gave her a sunflower and she smiled sweetly at the young Kanade. Angel grinned back and followed the woman in the black but elegant dress. She led her to a flowery garden full of butterflies. They laughed and played throughout the day…_

Kanade shook of the memory and said, "I called her once my mother."


	4. Chapter 4

The Morrigan refused to leave the afterlife.

"_Tell us, Tachibana. What will happen to us in this state?" _

"_She's mine. Go look out for a safe place first."_

"_Then what if she refuses?"_

"_Then we leave…"_

_.O._

Yurippe moved two marbles in a circular way through her palms.

_Angel wants to save us, huh? That's pretty unbelievable for her. What does she want anyway? Does she need our resources, our imaginations, or our … memories? _

The movement of the two balls stopped. Then she made them turn in the opposite way. She stood up, placing the toys carefully then left in search of Morrigan.

_.O. _


End file.
